


Worth a Thousand Words

by MicroFox25



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bottom Sirius Black, But not by name, Light Bondage, M/M, Model Sirius, Smut, Top Remus Lupin, gratuitous use of the word 'fuck, mention of James and Lily, not sure if it counts as character death?, photographer remus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 14:36:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12390090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MicroFox25/pseuds/MicroFox25
Summary: Sirius is approached for an opportunity he finds himself unable to say no to.





	Worth a Thousand Words

**Author's Note:**

> This started as a simple modelling fic but then got worse from there. I wrote this to take a break from the other story and let off some steam. Enjoy :)

"Can I model you?" Sirius was walking through the halls of his campus, trying to find his next class. He was aiming for the administrative building but ended up in the art wing. _I know this might sound strange, but can I model you?_

He looked over the man who asked the question. He had sandy blonde hair and the prettiest eyes that Sirius ever had the ability to see. He had a rather large scar cutting across his face, but it seemed to give him more of a rugged, boyish look than anything. He had a camera strapped around his neck.

"Why would you want to do such a thing?" The man smiled but quickly hid it behind his hand pressed to his face.

"I'm sorry. You just fit the idea that I'm trying to capture."

"And what would that be?" Sirius put his hand on his hip, thinking about himself. He had hair longer than most girls he knew. He remembered what he saw in the mirror that morning. He had a selection of tattoos all over his body from his arms to his torso. What in that would be anything that anyone would want a picture of?

"I like your look. But if you want, I can pay you." That caught his attention. Since he had moved out, his mother had cut him off on the family money, so he was a bit low on money at the moment. "Though I think I should tell you, it won't be a normal picture." He cocked an eyebrow.

"What would it be, then?"

"Do you have any qualms about being photographed without clothes?" Sirius' eyes widened. He's never been asked such a thing.

"Do you sell them as porn or something?" He joked, but the man shrugged. "They're on display sometimes. Your face won't be in them if you don't want. Sometimes people buy them. That's kind of how I make money." Sirius snorted. He didn't expect such a straightforward answer.

"Anything else?" The man shrugged again.

"Sometimes I take requests. People who request things give more money." Sirius weighed his options.

"How about this. Show me the right way to where I'm going and give me your number and I'll let you know when I'm free." A smile broke out on the man's face so radiant that Sirius almost wanted to look away. He pulled out a piece of paper from his bag and Sirius provided the pen, so he wrote down his number. "I'm Sirius."

"My name is Remus. Where are you going?" He asked, handing the paper over.

* * *

He walked into Remus' studio and felt a sense of home. It was cluttered and there were piles of books and papers everywhere, some pictures on the wall and on his desk. Sirius looked closer, looking at the closest one. It was black and white, like most of the ones he had, but this one captures his attention because it was a male and female together. The couple looked no older than twenty. He was on his back and she was straddling his hips. They were both naked, but he couldn't see anything exposed. Her long hair was covering her chest and it was taken from the front of her. Her hands were on his chest and his eyes traced every curve of her body, trailing up to her smile that told him she was enjoying herself. The male was looking up at her with nothing but pure love and admiration.

"They were my friends." Sirius jumped out of his skin as Remus talked, only a few feet from him. He snapped around, looking at the man. He never even heard him coming. "They supported my hobbies since childhood. He was actually my first model."

He gave a nervous laugh. "You talk like they're not your friends anymore."

"They are both dead." That wiped the smile right off of Sirius' face. "There was a burglar in their house. It didn't end well for them. He died in the house, she died in the hospital."

"I'm so sorry." Remus just shrugged.

"That was the last picture that was ever taken of them." Sirius swallowed thickly. "So, before we start, is there anything you're not okay with? Like, anything you don't want to be shown or maybe something you're uncomfortable with, like ropes or anything?" Sirius felt himself go pink and he shook his head. "So you wouldn't argue if I wanted to tie you up?" He asked, and his voice was raspy and heavy and made Sirius' belly tighten. "Later, of course. Right now, I just want a few pictures." Sirius nodded.

"How do you want me?"

"First, I'm going to ask you to take your clothes off normally. I'm going to take a few pictures as you go." He turned around and walked to a laptop. Sirius laughed out loud as he heard the music.

"UB40?" Remus turned and smiled.

"Music helps lift the spirits, you know?" Sirius nodded. He started by taking off his boots so it would be much easier to do this.

"Whenever you're ready." Remus lifted his camera, an old looking thing, but he figured if it worked properly, it didn't matter.

"Just toss your clothes anywhere. And it'd be great if you did it one piece of clothing at a time." He nodded and started by slipping his jacket off of his shoulders. He heard a click and jumped. He pulled apart his buttons one by one. Each click was making him more used to the sound so he stopped jumping. When he started on his pants, he laughed as he had trouble with the zipper and heard a click.

"I'm just gonna let you know, this is the weirdest thing I've done in a long time." He slid his jeans down, sitting on the bed so he could pull them off easier. He reached for his boxers.

"Wait." He looked up to see Remus walking over. "Can I?" Sirius nodded, so Remus ordered him around, leaning back on his arms with his hair in front of his chest. He took a picture from the front and side before shifting his head so that his head was leaning back and he took a picture from below. Remus let him continue to undress and when he was leaning over to slip his boxers off, he took another picture.

Sirius cleared his throat. "Do.. do you mind if I smoke?" He looked up and his eyes brightened.

"If you go by the window and I can take a picture." Sirius nodded, walking to his jacket, pulling out his cigarettes and lighter. Shifting his hair behind his ear, Sirius took one and lit it, listening to Remus taking a few pictures. He took several pictures through the expanse of his smoking. "Done?" He tossed the remainder out the window, walking back to the bed. He took a few pictures, telling him how to sit and where to lean.

"Would you mind if I used the ropes?" Sirius felt his face heat up and he looked away, hearing another click.

"Do what you want." He made Sirius stand and pulled out two things from his bag.

"I bought both rope and a silky ribbon, Which one would you prefer?" The ribbon would be softer, sure, but what fun was that. He could already feel the ropes sliding roughly against his skin. It would probably leave marks across his skin and it made him shiver.

"I think the ropes." A grin crossed Remus' face. he did something with the rope before sliding it around Sirius' throat causing his breath to hitch. He looked up as Remus tied knots in the rope. The texture was much softer than he expected but still rubbed against his skin in just the right way to make heat shoot directly to his dick. He let out a breath, hoping that Remus wouldn't notice.

He took a deep breath trying to steady himself. "Excuse me for a moment." When the rope went between his legs and up to his back, he let out a gasp. Remus chuckled in his ear. "Sorry." Sirius felt him tugging on the rope from the top and Remus started to circle him, occasionally shifting the rope to the point that Sirius was to hold back the noises. When he was done, Sirius was scratching into the walls, barely able to hold himself up while Remus watched from a distance.

"I'm... sorry." He breathed, trying to will his erection away, but every shift of his body caused the ropes to rub the right way and making him groan. "I'm not usually so..." He cursed under his breath as Remus chuckled.

"It's perfect." When Remus' hands touched his body, he had to hold his breath, being shifted around. By the time Remus was done, he was on his tip toes as he held onto the wall. He heard a few clicks before his body crumbled to the ground and the ropes shifted around pulling a moan out of his throat. He clapped his hands over his mouth looking up at Remus, who was grinning madly and snapped a picture. "Let's get you to the bed, yea?" He helped Sirius, who was groaning at every movement. When he sat on the edge of the bed, he groaned into his hand.

Remus leaned down to Sirius' ear, whispering hotly, "Would you touch yourself for me?" Sirius shivered, nodding absently. When Remus was in front of him with the camera, he threw his inhibitions out and grabbed his dick. He let out a gasp, letting his head fall back as he ran a hand up and down, faintly hearing clicks as he did. "Lay back."

Sirius did, which gave him the opportunity to press his face into the crumpled sheets. He heard the clicks, before silence. When the silence lasted longer than normal, he opened his eyes to see Remus watching him. Sirius smirked. "I did say you could do what you want."

Remus looked up at him, eyes glassy. He slowly crouched down, leaning forward to gently blow air on Sirius' prick causing pleasure to shoot up his spine. Sirius had to grab the sheets tightly in his fists as he felt his cold hand closing in his heat, sliding with slow deliberate motions. When Sirius felt warm wet tightness, his eyes shot open. "Oh, god."

He looked over seeing that Remus had put his camera down. He grabbed it, pointing it towards Remus. He made a pretty picture swallowing Sirius' dick, looking up to see what Sirius was doing. Sirius captured the picture as he tried to keep his hips from jerking up. When Remus pulled up and began to kiss his way up the side, Sirius' head fell back. It took all of his energy to take the picture.

"Would you like to keep going?" Remus asked, his voice strained, causing Sirius' to dick twitch. He shifted up on the bed.

"I thought you'd never ask." Remus' fingers traced along Sirius' jawline to his chin to pull him into a kiss. He could taste himself on Remus' tongue as it passed through his lips and he groaned. Remus slid his hands up Sirius' torso, catching onto the rope and jerking him up by it causing Sirius to gasp. He was moved to the head of the bed and Remus stood, pulling a condom and lube out of his drawer. "Do this often?" Sirius asked, smiling.

"No. I just happen to be moved to do it by a handsome man in bondage." Sirius laughed, throwing his head back. He crawled back to the bed, pulling his shirt off. Sirius took the time to stroke himself, groaning. Remus watched him for a moment before he began to hurry out of his clothes. He squeezed the lube onto his fingers using his other hand to lift Sirius' leg exposing him. He sucked in a breath at the feeling, groaning when he pushed in. "It might be easier to do this without the ropes." Sirius shook his head letting it fall back and a gasp to fall out of his mouth.

At the second finger, he couldn't help that his hips were rotating into the motions. "I can... please..."

"Wait." He leaned down, pushing his fingers at a different angle, as Sirius' eyes rolled at the sensation. "Just a bit longer. You can wait for me, can't you?" He nodded frantically. Oh, god, he would do anything for this man. At the third finger, Sirius' hips jerked up and his hands snapped to the headboard. "Are you ready?"

"God, yes." His fingers pulled out and Sirius would be feeling the loss if he didn't know what was coming. Hands held his legs in place and when he felt the blunt tip of it, he held his breath. The slide caused his eyes to roll again as his body jerked, trying to pull Remus in faster. "Fuck-" His breath hitched and his chest ached with the feeling of the ropes.

When Remus was fully seated inside of him, he heard a click and his eyes popped open to see Remus with the camera. He smirked, rolling his hips. Remus nearly dropped the camera, one hand going to tighten around his hip. Setting the camera on the bed, he grabbed Sirius, rotating his hips into him. "God, you're so tight." Sirius reached up, pulling Remus by his shoulders to pull him into a kiss. Tongues and teeth became part of the kiss when Remus began to move, sliding in and out of Sirius' willing body.

"Oh my god, it's-" When Remus shifted and Sirius threw his head back at the pleasure spiking through his body. His hand went to Remus' back, scratching into his skin. "Right there." He whispered hoarsely, voice strained from the constant moans slipping out of his mouth. "Right there right there." Remus shifted Sirius' body, hitting that spot directly, making Sirius moan, his nails scratching up Remus' skin, making the other man moan in his ear. One hand in his hair, the other on his back, Sirius felt his hips moving on their own, rolling into the motions. Remus pulled Sirius up by the ropes, pulling him into a kiss that took his breath away.

"Sirius-"

"I'm gonna come." Sirius groaned out. When a hand wrapped around his heat, he threw his head back body arching as the hand jerked him shakily. "Fucking-" He scratched into Remus as he came in spurts between their bodies, feeling Remus empty himself into Sirius' body.

* * *

"I think we could do this again. If you wanted." Sirius looked up at Remus from laying on his bicep. he was tangled around the other man under the blanket.

"I think we will do this again." Remus chuckled as he tangled his hands into Sirius' hair. Sirius leaned up, picking up the camera one more time to turn it towards the two on the bed, taking a final picture.


End file.
